


Changes

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [36]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: In early 1920s London, Crawford finds his model more irritable than usual.





	Changes

“Can you pay me for the next two weeks now?” Schuldig says. He’s been jumpy all morning, and the cut under his eye tells me he saw Williamson last night.

“I’m not sure I can,” I say, not liking how mean and jealous I sound.

He’s silent, then, “Please.”

I look up from the sketch where he is weeping, begging my forgiveness, and really look at him. His eyes are shadowed and he looks so tired.

“What happened?”

He shrugs. “I need to replace some broken windows.”

“Why did you break them?”

He looks at me as if at a slow child.

“I didn’t. My brother can’t pay the whole cost. I’ll work longer hours if you want -“

I put the sketchbook down.

“Wait, did someone break your windows?”

“ _Yes_ , someone broke my windows,” he says in exaggerated calm. “Someone put fucking bricks through all the fucking Fritz windows in the night. A brick,” he says in what I realise is not calm, but barely restrained fury, “through my _mother's_ window at four o’clock in the arsefucked morning.”

I take out my wallet and pull out five pounds.

“Will this cover the cost of some of it?”

“Of course, but that’s more than my wages, I’ll bring you the change -“

I pull him to me and put the note in his hand, wrapping my arms around him.

“I’m sorry I made you explain. You should always be able to come to me; what sort of friend would I be to ask for _change?_ ”

“I told you I don't want you to be that sort of friend,” he starts, but stops when I tighten my arms about him. He just leans against me, silently and miserably.

I wish I could change the world for him.


End file.
